The Charm
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: After the events of Mario & Luigi, Princess Peach is once again kidnapped by Bowser. She recalls how Psycho Kamek had given her a present, and they face the consequences that lie ahead. Kamek x Kammy fluff. Story for brave guy. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is for brave kid! I hope you like it. :)**

The Dark Land rejoiced. Its favorite captive had returned. King Bowser had once again sent his Doomship upon the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom, and kidnapped its princess. Though it was a common occurence, it needed to be celebrated to avoid the wrath of the king of koopas himself.

Princess Peach was escorted into her own room, which was decorated to what the minions hoped would be to her liking. Though she was technically their prisoner, she was always treated as a guest. The princess, pure of heart, would keep her composure, and treat everyone with kindness. This form of kidnapping was almost a tradition—and frankly after the events in the Beanbean Kingdom, and the tragedies that had occurred, it was a welcome one. As she was lead through the corridor by two burly hammer bros., Peach caught sight of two magikoopas. They appeared to be bickering.

When she was in earshot, she recognized the male magikoopa's voice as belonging to Kamek. Unconsciously, her gloved hand traveled up to her neck, where a choker-like necklace resided. It was a small, golden hain with a single blue pearl in the center.

It had happened after Cackletta's defeat. Bringing aid to the different areas affected by the Beanbean catastrophe, she met an insane hypnotist magikoopa. He was known by the locals only as 'Psycho Kamek'.

 _A magikoopa was trapped under rubble. "Kamek? Is that you?" Princess Peach asked as she approached the white-cloaked magikoopa. She gestured for the toads at her side to fall back._

" _...not a genius...so not a genius…" the cloaked figure muttered to himself._

 _Princess Peach lifted a broken bookshelf up with her wish power. Rarely used, it was a power so potent, that it could move mountains._

" _Wha—?" Psycho Kamek stood up. "You just saved me, didn't you?"_

" _I suppose," Princess Peach said, "Are you alright?"_

" _Yesss, I'm fine. But, no, I feel as if...I've met you somewhere before." He scratched his head. "Ah, I don't remember."_

" _You're Kamek, Bowser's advisor...Are you not?"_

" _Lady, I have no idea who that even is."_

" _Ah, well...I'll be off then."_

 _With a speed unexpected of the mildly injured Magikoopa, he blocked her path. "Wait, now. Please take this as a token of my appreciation."_

 _He was holding out a small necklace._

" _It's a charm...of...some sort...keep it for good luck."_

 _Peach eyed it warily, but could find no trace of malice in the magikoopa's expression._

" _Thank you."_

Peach awakened to aches throughout her joints. She trembled under the thick pink blankets. _It must be a fever._ This situation had never happened before. After roughtly ten minutes of trembling, she decided to ask for assistance. For the first time in kidnapping history, she rang the dinner bell placed on the bedside table. Almost immediately a boomerang bro was at her side.

"Princess, what do you need?"

"I'm not," she paused to clear her throat, as her voice had become raspy, "Feeling well."

"Oh, jeez...I'll go get King Bowser." He dashed away. Slowly and deliberately, Peach sat herself up.

The door was opened so violently that Peach feared it would break off the hinges.

"PEACH! What's wrong?" Bowser roared.

"Your Worriedness...please get a grip!" Kammy chastized. She went over to Peach and felt her forehead. "She has a fever...but she doesn't look dangerously ill."

"KAMMY! KAMEK!"

"Sire, we're right here." Kamek sighed. He looked at Peach, then quickly looked back towards Bowser.

"Yes...we'll take care of her." Kammy said. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh my! I think I hear Bowser Jr. calling you, Your Awesomeness! _Right, Kamek?"_

Kamek facepalmed. "Oh yes...that's what I heard."

Bowser grunted and left to find his son.

"Whew," Kammy sighed. Back at Peach's side, she took a closer look at her condition. The glint of the light reflected on the princess' charm. Kammy's face went bright red.

"KAMEK!"

"W-What?"

Peach put a delicate hand to her temple. All of the yelling in the room was making everything worse.

"Why is _my_ Unity Charm around _her_ neck?" she asked, voice reaching a sharp altissimo.

"Oh dear...Yikes! There's an explanation if you'll hear it."

"How DARE you?" Kammy spat, storming out of the room.

Kamek stood dumbfounded. "Hi, Princess."

"Hello."

"I wasn't quite myself when I gave you that charm...a hex went awry, leaving me in that state. You see, I was trying to incapacitate that Fawful guy, but his glasses had a reflective anti-magic quality to them, so it hit me instead. That charm for magikoopas is kind of like a wedding ring for humans...I mean...not that Kammy and I are married, but…" Kamek sighed, "That's beside the point. Do you think—"

"Of course, please take it back." Peach said, voice hoarse. She should have just gone back to sleep.

"Ah, heh, thanks. I'll get you some medicine...I just have to go talk to Kammy for a sec."

"Dear...I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself when I gave her that charm."

"When you disappeared for so long, I was scared you'd found someone else, you jerk!" Kammy yelled, turning away. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Kamek put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not. It was more like me turning into a crazed 'hypnotist' and losing my whole identity. I'll never take it off again. You are my one and only, Kammy."

"Hmph."

"I promise." He pulled her into a hug. "Sometimes, even I make mistakes."

Kammy went back to Peach's room. "I'm warning you...You keep your hands off MY Kamek. I don't care if Bowser adores you, or if you think you're prettier than I am—if I see you so much as making eyes at Kamek, you're _toast_."

"Of course not, Kammy. I don't see Kamek as anything like you're implying, though I understand your concern. I apologize for the confusion."

Kammy's eyes softened. Then she remembered why they were sent to Peach in the first place. "We'll go fetch you some medicine and fluids. Thank you for your patience."


End file.
